spike's return
by vamprincess1986
Summary: A possible way of bringing Spike back. Call me obsessed but I can't cope without him
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Laying amongst the crinkled dead leaves, his limp form shuddered. Until now he'd tried not to be seen, being who he was the passage to hell had denied him entry. Not that he'd wanted to go there of course, but heaven seemed way out of his league. He tried to imagine her face if she saw him now, what he'd been reduced to. Trapped between three worlds, the only one where he'd ever felt remotely comfortable, unacessible. He thought about what she'd said, and questioned his judgement and whether there was any truth in Buffy's parting words. He stopped in mid thought and furrowed his brows asking himself stupidly, "What are you asking you for?...You don't bloody know".  
  
Looking up he saw the last leaf fall towards his face, stopping abruptly about an inch from his face as if landing on some kind of forcefield that seperated him from all known worlds.  
  
He sighed and rested his head on one side, a tear trickled down his face clouding his vision temporarily. He could see the blurred but otherwise distinctive features and outline of a young woman looking down on him, her red hair blowing against her face.  
  
"Were the same y'know" she said to herself, but it was obvious that she was not only adressing herself, but him aswell. She knelt down in the wet grass beside him and looked him in the face, smiling she continued "We'll never be anywhere... Well...not if you don't count here" her smile broadened as she reached out and touched him tenderly on the cheek, then letting her hand procede on through his messy peroxide hair.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bus jumped, the red head at the back of the bus gave a start of surprise and toppled from her seat. She stood up quickly, alarmed by her own clumsiness and hoped that the action that she'd just performed had gone unnoticed. As she sat down she glanced to her left and promptly fell clumsily to her right upon seeing Buffy sporting a rather amused smile and surpressing what could only be a fit of the giggles.  
  
Willow sat back up an fixed Buffy with an icy stare, that said quite clearly, 'explain yourself girl', she composed herself, "And WHAT, pray tell... is so amusing".  
  
Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer, it starting out with a series of breathy snorts, which began to piss Willow off a bit. Buffy could obviously see the anger there because without a word she produced a mirror from her pocket and held it at such an angle that Willow not only could see her own reflection, but also the reflaction of the unfortunate person who's unsuspecting knee she had just been sprawled across.  
  
She looked for a moment as though she'd just been slapped across the face and wanted to strangle her blonde friend. But then, when she'd obviously changed her mind, she rounded on the bespectacled librarian first giving him a big smile then mouthing with a look of pure disdain on her face 'Im so sorry', she so strongly resembled a goldfish that, what had started as a few breathy snorts from Buffy became loud endless howls of laughter.  
  
Willow glared at Buffy then got up and shot off down the bus where she sat as close as she could to Kennedy and choked back with failure, the words; Oh my GOD! and buried her face in her girlfriend's lap.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kennedy had obviously just witnessed the goings on at the foot of the bus, because she didn't question, Willow's words of disdain.  
  
She stroked her red hair back away from her face and asked her soothingly, "What were you dreaming about sweetie"?  
  
"Nothing" she lied quickly as Buffy came up at the side of them with an apologetic look on her face. She didn't want to bring up the subject of Spike in front of Buffy. She had only just recently stopped obsessing about him and blaming herself for his untimely death, it had taken the help of every person on the bus to convince her that even if she hadn't broke up with him, he would still be dead right now.  
  
Willow didn't really want to be the reason that she started blubbering again, so she fell silent once she'd confirmed that she hadn't been dreaming.  
  
She got up and retreated to the back of the bus with Kennedy in close pursuit, leaving Buffy alone to talk to the remaining people at the front of the bus.  
  
"How are ya holding up there Xander"? she asked remembering his hurt over Anya's death, "You Okay"? 


	2. next chapters

Chapter 4  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, he knew that Anya had done the right thing and he wasn't about to start whining about his feelings. "I'm fine, If Anya thought that it was the right thing to do, then I'm not gonna question her judgement, I trust her, whatever she thinks, goes". Buffy looked at him doubtfully, she knew how upset her death had made him, and felt he was in denial. "It's okay if you're upset y'know Xan' I understand, but, If you'd rather not talk about it" Her voice trailed off as she noticed a tear run down her friend's face, "Oh, Oh Oh, don't cry, um" she began to panic, "Willow, how on earth do you comfort a crying man?" "its okay Buff' I'm okay, I was just thinking about how I let her down at the alter, I'm not sure if she ever forgave me for that one", he let out a small laugh, smothering a cry. "How am I gonna get over this?"  
  
At the back of the bus, Kennedy was stroking Willows hair, "come on talk to me" she moaned, "I can't stand seeing you like this". Willow couldn't answer her, the fact that her dream had been about Buffy's dearly departed and the fact that it had entailed her getting intimate with Buffy's deceased ex was too much to burden Kennedy with, so she lied. "Oh there was just this demon sucking the lives out of kids, I don't think it was a vision, I don't get those, it was more of a reflection on the sort of thing we all have to deal with", she looked guilty and Kennedy couldn't help noticing this. "Are you sure that was ALL it was? Just a demon killing kids" she looked apologetic as a look of shock came over Willow's face. "Do you honestly think I would lie to you?" She looked utterly amazed she continued "I would NEVER lie to you".  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kennedy seemed to have given up on finding out what Willow's dream had REALLY been about, she went to the front of the bus. "Do we actually know where we're going" she asked, "cos, quite frankly, I don't remember being told". Buffy looked up from her reading, she'd been trying to take her mind off Spike, "I don't know, whose actually driving this bus, GILES? Her watcher's voice came from the back of the bus where he'd been sitting earlier. "Not me". A look of fear came over everyone's faces as they looked to the front of the bus where the driver was seated with there eyes ahead on the road. "Hey!" Buffy called "where are we going"? The driver turned to face them...it was..SPIKE! "Somewhere safe" he growled. Everyone screamed as the form of Spike vanished and the Bus careered off the road into a valley.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Buffy was first to wake up, she reached up to touch the back of her head, then brought it down again to find it covered in blood, "Willow" She called out "anybody". There was no answer so she got up and looked around, everyone was gone "Guys" she called, there was a definite note of panic in her voice "this isn't funny", still her calls were greeted with silence. She moved to the front of the bus and wrenched open the door. Landing on the grass outside the wreckage she saw the outline of a man in the distance, he turned and began to walk away. "HEY, wait" she yelled, "I need help". The man stopped and walked towards her, she couldn't see his face, it was shrouded in shadow until he stepped out into the light... she gasped.. "They've all gone" he said, "abandoned you they did, left you here for me, knew it was what you wanted". He smiled "Spike" she whispered "Is that." her voice trailed off, he vanished then reappeared as an outline camouflaged by the trees. "I have to go" he said hurriedly, "they're waiting for me". That was all he said before he vanished and Buffy woke once more, covered in broken glass in the wreckage of the bus. 


	3. chapters 7,8

Chapter 7  
  
She jumped as she heard the familiar voice of Xander next to her ear, "Whoa" she was clearly startled "Buffy" he sounded panicky, "did you see that"? He looked at her forming words without sound; she couldn't hear him, "Buffy? Can you hear me...Buffy?" he began to shake her gently "Buffy" She turned as his voice returned to her consciousness. "What the HELL was that", she heard his voice tremble slightly, and then there came a shriek from the back of the bus. "Willow", Kennedy sounded just as panicked if not more panicked than Xander had." What's happening to you"? Buffy looked questioningly at Xander who just shrugged, there was a pause in movement from the pair in which they didn't say a word, then he got up and hurried to where Willow was having some kind of fit. "Willow? Oh my god what happened" he looked at Kennedy whilst shaking willow in the hope of waking her up. "I don't know, one minute she was unconscious then she woke up and her eyes were purple and she began to shake" Kennedy looked thoughtful for a moment then she continued. "What did she look like when she went evil"? Xander looked horrified at the idea that Willow was turning evil before them, and then he shook his head firmly "No" he looked damn certain, "it's something else it just has to be".  
  
In actual fact, Willow was dreaming again; She stepped out onto a park; she could see children playing in the sunlight far across the park. As she walked towards them, the sky began to turn dark and as if by magic the children all rounded on her looking menacing. She turned pale when she saw one of them begin to walk towards her slowly and as he walked he began to slowly disintegrate then he was gone, she looked at the space where the boy had been and there he stood. "Spike" she said quietly, and then she awoke.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kennedy looked at her hopefully "Willow"? "Kennedy"? Kennedy gave a sigh of relief and called up to the front of the bus "she's okay Buffy". Buffy hadn't been paying attention, she was busy staring out of the front window at a person standing engulfed in flames, she blinked in disbelief and looked again...there he stood, clear as daylight but no longer surrounded by flames, he was glowing, much like he had done back in the hellmouth. By now Buffy wasn't sure she could believe anything that her eyes acknowledged, and so again she blinked expecting to see something different when she looked again, but when she looked again, there he was, still shrouded in a blanket of daylight looking straight at her. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her to help him, and then she jumped as she heard Willow; "SPIKE"! Buffy turned around startled at hearing her dead boyfriends name being shrieked by her best friend. Willow was pointing straight out of the window which Buffy had just turned away from, it was then that she realised that he wasn't a mirage, he was real.  
  
She spun back around to look again and sure enough, there he stood, tears streaming down his pale features, his cheekbones, his lips, words began to form on his lips, and as he spoke silently, the words he was mouthing began to form on the windscreen.  
  
H E L P M E ! ! ! 


	4. the weird scenario

Buffy reacted by getting to her feet and running for the door of the bus which was tilted to one side, she landed on the wet grass beside the bus and looked towards where Spike had stood. He was still there looking at her, but there was something different about the expression on his face, no longer vulnerable and frightened as she had just witnessed him through the rain streaked windscreen of the bus, but looking quite composed and menacing. "SPIKE" she called his name with a mixture of relief, fear and happiness in her voice, but when he didn't answer she began to become sceptical again. There was a pause during which Buffy considered getting back on the bus, she heard Giles call her name from behind her, he sounded worried; "Buffy...get back...on the bus" she had never heard his voice adopt this tone before, she turned to address him, but stopped when she saw the expression on her ex watcher's face. His face was pale and his features were shaking..."Buffy...now" his voice was unusually quiet.  
  
The blonde slayer turned back to look where Spike was still stood calling out to her with his eyes. As if an invisible force was pulling her she began to walk towards her lover slowly at first, then as she saw a relieved smile cross over the features she knew and loved so well she began to quicken the pace. "Buffy" she could hear Giles' voice from far off behind her, "Buffy come back" she continued faster, ignoring the nagging of his voice and she found herself running towards him calling out his name as loud and as much as she could. She could feel herself becoming short of breath with every stride she took, it was as if she were flying, she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet, all she could feel was the breeze against her face as she ran faster and faster, yelling his name all the way. She could hear the urgency in Giles' voice as he yelled her voice loudly, but what she was experiencing wasn't the volume of her watcher's voice, he sounded a million miles away and it was at this point that she realised that she was coming no closer to the peroxide blonde, who stood just as far away from her as he had before she had started running. She felt the ground come back against her feet as she slowed to a stop. She felt a hand come down on her shoulder hard and pull her backwards into the bus. She hadn't gone anywhere it was almost as if, she hadn't moved. The bus stood crashed behind her as it had only a few minutes ago. "We thought we'd lost you for a moment there" her watcher looked thoughtful then concerned as he noted Buffy's expression..."what did you see"? 


End file.
